ndsonlinefandomcom-20200213-history
Muze
Muze is the web browser designed by NDS Online. Muze is designed to take full advantage of fast internet connection and give you the fastest experience. The latest version of Muze that has been released is Muze 5.0.1. History Muze began being made in late 2009. Muze started out as a simple web browser, featuring just a Back, Forward, Refresh, and a URL bar. The reason for the simplicity is due to the fact that Muze was originally designed to be the easiest web browser to use. But, Muze then drifted off that course, and then got the Music Player added. The first name before 'Muze', was actually 'Simpli', which signified how simple it was. When the Music Player was added, the name changed to 'Museb', which had part 'Music' and part 'Web'. This name was only in Museb 1. Museb 1 was released on December 21, 2009, but only available via email. When we were ready to release Museb 2, we did a name change to make it smaller and easier to read, which was 'Muze'. Muze 2 Muze 2 was released to the public via Download Centre in February, 2010. This improved version of Museb 1, or Muze 1, featured a Music Player which could be hidden or visible with 2 clicks of the mouse, and also added new buttons and new icons. This file was not even 1 mb, which lead to confusion. When some people downloaded the setup file, they thought that there was an error downloading, as very rarely something was less then 1 mb. This was never fixed. Muze 3 Muze 3 was the most improved version of Muze, which includes new buttons, icons, and new Menu lists. This version was also tested for speed, and wasproven x3 faster then Muze 2, and x5 faster then Muze 1. This is also the most stable version of Muze yet. The reason for the stability is that Muze 3 was the first to introduce a 32-bit & 64-bit version. The Setup installer includes both versions for about 18 mb. This version also includes Internet Explorer 8 & Windows Media Player 12, both in 32 & 64-bit versions. This Setup file also fixed the size error that Muze 2 had, and this file is currently available for download in the Download Centre for about 18 mb. Muze 4 Muze 4 has been released via Muze Web Page. Muze 4 is x2 faster then Muze 3, and is also a little more stable. Muze 4 also has a Pro version, which includes some more features: Muze 4 Free will feature a new Video Player & Music Player combined and Muze 4 Pro will have 2 players, Music & Video. Muze 4 Pro will also feature a new Help Menu Option, New File Menu Option, Menu Items Moved, and Webpage Properties. Muze 4 Pro Muze 4 Pro has been released and came out with Muze 4 Free Edition. Muze 4 & Muze 4 Pro were also the last versions of Muze to be released. The release date for this was April 6th, 2010. Here is a list of features new and exclusive to Muze 4 Pro: *Video Player *Save Music & Video Files *Save Webpage As .html *Special Help Page *Calendar *Time & Date Muze 4 Pro is also said that it will be regularly updated, which the updates will be fixes to bugs and that stuff. No planned updates for Muze 4 Pro are going to be redesigns, which might change in the future. Also, the way that Muze 4 Pro will be bought is only if a staff member is approched directly for $9.99. Or, if you use the forum, you can redeem 3000 points, or if you have an All Access Code, you can get Muze 4 Pro emailed to you for directly no cost. Also, for the Beta 1 of the BWR 2nd Gen, if you are a Beta participant, you can download Muze 4 Pro for free. However, when Muze 5 came out, it was revealed that it has all the features of Muze 4 Pro. Anyone who purchased Muze 4 Pro is currently getting a 50% refund (not 100% because the program was still used for 2 months). Muze 5 Muze 5 is the latest version of Muze by NDS Online. Muze 5 was released on May 30, 2010 on Twitter and YouTube, and June 1 2010 on the official Muze download page. Muze 5 features a new design, featuring new blue buttons to fit in with the Blue Waves theme on the Home Page. Also, it adds features that were exclusive to Muze 4 Pro, such as the date & time, and calendar. Muze 5 is also 64-bit compatible, but installs as a 32-bit application to minimize file size. Muze 5 also not only replaces Muze 4 & Muze 4 Pro, but also Muze Lite, as it fixes the Netbook Screen glitch. Muze 5 also fixes minor glitches and is declaired the most stable version of Muze out. It also combines Menu options, such as the new Media menu, which has a Music Player & Video Player option in it. Also, new menu options are New Tab, Close Tab, New Window & Close Window. Muze 5 also features a full help page, unlike in Muze 4 where it was never released. Now clicking the Muze Help Page button will scan your browser to confirm you're using Muze, and then re-direct you to the official help page. Muze 5.0.1 Muze 5.0.1 fixes a number of bugs that weren't fixed in Muze 4 Free, Pro, Lite or Muze 5. These glitches are the Netbook Glitch, Calendar Glitch & Aero Snap Glitch. Muze 5.0.2 Muze 5.0.2 was in Beta from June 1 - June 9, 2010 and is set for full release near the end of June 2010. This will fix the calendar glitch & status bar glitch, however it has been noted that you must not open the Media Player before you maximized the window otherwise a black bar will appear, only leaving when Muze 5.0.2 is restarted. This was not fixed, however to help people not encounter this problem, the start-up size of Muze is smaller, therefore making you either maximize the window or use it in the small form. Internet Explorer & Windows Media Player As of Muze 5.0.2, NDS Online no longer includes Internet Explorer 8 and Windows Media Player. These were originally included for those who had an out-of-date version of them but due to new copyright laws in Canada, NDS Online is no longer allowed to include them. This dropped the size of Muze 5.0.2 from the Beta's 17 mb to the new 4 mb. Muze 6 Muze 6 has been rumored by people and by the staff at NDS Online. On June 7, NDS Online posted this tweet: Please stop asking us about Muze 6. Muze 6 won't be coming out until next year if we decide to design it. and on June 9, they posted a tweet and then deleted it after 1 minute: http://i47.tinypic.com/s1hto8.png, and also on June 9, tweeted this: http://twitter.com/NDS_Online/statuses/15797584249 Support Glitches When Muze 4, Muze 4 Pro and Muze Lite were released, there were more glitches then Muze 3, and below are the major ones that are notcible in all versions. Netbook Errors - Fixed In Muze 5.0.2 Due to the size, Muze 4 Free, Muze 4 Pro & Muze Lite work but the full controls are not shown on screens smaller then 10". However, Muze 5.0.2 & Muze Lite both fix this problem. Aero Snap Glitch On Windows 7, if you go to use the Aero Snap feature with the Media Player Visible, you will notice that the web page screen will be shrunk and can only be restored by restarting the browser. There has not yet been a fix for this glitch as of Muze 5.0.1 Muze Toolbar (NDS Online Bar) Recently, NDS Online changed the name of their toolbar from NDS Online Bar to the Muze Bar. The toolbar currently features social network connectivity, and more is planned to come in the future to this toolbar. It can automatically be updated by clicking the Muze logo and Refresh Toolbar. v1.0: Web Search v2.0: NDS Online News Reader v3.0: New Design v4.0: FaceBook Connect v4.5: Email Notifier, Twitter Reader, Pop-Up Blocker Chitta WebBar Competition Recently, with the release of v5.50, NDS Online opened a new section of their website to the Chitta WebBar, based off the Chitta Bar which is exclusive to v5.50's, BWR 2nd Gen. There has recently been some competition as to what toolbar is the best. but really the 2 toolbars are completly different. The Muze Bar focuses on the website and the WebBar focuses on social websites, search engines and more. So really there is no competition between the two, but the staff at NDS Online predict that the WebBar will pass the Muze Bar in installations.